The Secret Admirer
by quincestar
Summary: SpongeBob has a secret admirer...
1. Chapter 1

SpongeBob SquarePants-The secret admirer

After an exhausting day of hard work in the restaurant, finally closing time came. SpongeBob was tired but happy,because his work likes him a lot, and he didnt understand why Squidward just going only for the money, and claim that could leave that "stinky job"as soon as he can. SpongeBob couldnt understand why Squidward call the job "stinky job " when he, SpongeBob SquarePants,was the exclusive responsibility for taking out the trash.

"Well, its his problem,not mine..." - he thought to himself, after all, Squidward also believed to play well the clarinet, and the reality was that the sound of that instrument was more similar to a cat locked in a closet than music .

Hi Gary! "Said SpongeBob when he come home.

Meeeeeeeuuuuu

Hello mysterious gift in the window!!............ .... Wait.... mysterious gift ??

That was not there this morning .......

With stealthy step, Bob went to the gift, slowly opened it, making sure that inside there was no strange thing, not being to go again the wrong package to the zoo with the boa constrictor snake inside, yes, that was very affectionate, just hugged him with an immense force, but after all, he did not like keep things from others.

- Oh, look at that Gary, are chocolates!!! exclaimed enthusiastically, giving then a bite of one.

- Stuffed with jellyfish jelly, my favorite!

Also in the box was a note, that Bob began to read:

**Dear SpongeBob**

(Oh, Gary, look, tells me "dear", he likes me, isnt great, Gary? "Said Bob

Mauuuuuuuuuuu "said the snail

Yes, yes, Gary, I keep reading ....)

**Long time ago I feel something for you, my feelings are ****indescribable**

(Could be Squidward? "wondered Spongebob

-Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

- What do you say, Gary? "Squidward cant be because his feelings about me, aren`t indescribable because he has already said that he feels " disgust "? "Oh, Gary, clearly he not feel disgust, only is that Squidward loves to joke ...

-Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

- What do you mean "if you say it......"?!! You're not suggesting ....?" "Oh, of course not, it wouldnt be like that really Squidward feel disgusting for me, is totally impossible!

Meuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-................, Well, I'll read the letter:

**I dare not even tell you who I am, but I know that your favorite sweets are chocolates filled with jellyfish jelly, maybe someday I dare to come forward and openly confess my love, but I dont feel ready yet. **

**Ever yours**

**Secret Admirer,**

**postscript: You can call me "Admi"**

postdata2: No, I'm not Squidward 

To Be Continue ....


	2. Chapter 2

SpongeBob SquarePants- The Secret Admirer- Chap 2

Earling in the morning SpongeBob went out into the street, prepared to go for a walk.

**Patrick:** Hi,SpongeBob!

**SpongeBob:** Hi,Patrick!

_SpongeBob thinking: Could be Patrick my secret admirer?- After all, isnt a good idea to rule out anyone beforehand._

**Patrick:** What´s wrong, SpongeBob? Some trouble?

**SpongeBob:** Oh, no,no, my friend, i am only going for a walk.

_**Patrick:**_(talking quietly)Listen, SpongeBob, there are something very very important i want to tell you.

_Bob thinking: Will be he my secret admirer? !He will say to me "I love you"?! And, then, what must I do......???!_

**SpongeBob: **Te...Tell me, Patrick...

**Patrick: **Well, SpongeBob, I had been looking at the newspaper and i fount a job offert for a starfish, the job is perfect for me, they ask to be handsome and clever , and i am the both......SpongeBob, why you looking at me with that face?

**SpongeBob: **No, no, Patrick (Bob blushed a bit), only that I just remembered that I left the gas on ..... I'll be back

**Patrick: **Well, I thought SpongeBob was electric stove ....

5 minutes later ....

SpongeBob leaves his house, and Patrick is still there.

**Patrick:** Hey, SpongeBob! About that I told you before, you'll see that the job is excellent for me, but they ask to know Spanish language,do you believe that I can learn Spanish fast? The job offert says that I will to be incorporated to the job the next month ...

**SpongeBob: **Well, Patrick, Sandy teached me Spanish language (She is from Texas, you know), and I learned it in only a year.

**Patrick:** But, SpongeBob, I havent a year, I only have a month!

**SpongeBob **: No, Patrick, you're 24, do not remember that we celebrate your birthday last week?

Patrick: Ah, it's true........I remember...., I am still waiting your gift ....

Bob: (Blushing) yes, yes, I bought it from catalog and it has not been reached yet

Patrick: Is it a cake? Is it a cake?

**SpongeBob:** Patrick, if someone buy a cake from catalogue, probably it will arrive flatten...

**Patrick:** I knew it, is a cake, is a cake ! HAHAHA!!! Really you are a great friend, SpongeBob.  
Well, regarding learning Spanish ... please say me that i can learn it in a week

**SpongeBob:** A week? Didnt you said me that you has a month ?

**Patrick:** Yes, of course, a week for learning Spanish and the other three for eat the cake you're going to give me.

**SpongeBob:** ..... well, I... .... .... okay, it may be possible to learn Spanish in seven days

**Patrick:** What? Are you kidding SpongeBob? Nobody learns Spanish in seven days. SpongeBob Go to your town!

**SpongeBob:** I'm in my hometown, Patrick

**Patrick:** Then go to mine!

**SpongeBob:** .....

**SpongeBob**: (putting Gary´s accent): Meuuuuuu

Oh Patrick, I have to go, Gary calls me.

SpongeBob runs away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at work.

Mr Krabs: SpongeBob, when you finish your turn, please visit my house, there's something important that I want say to you.

SpongeBob: Okay, Mr Krabs, I will go.

Thinking of SpongeBob: What would Mr Krabs want? (Suddenly he remembers the letter)  
Oh, Oh, I hope it's not him, I would not know how to tell ... that he is too old for me.

At night, after closing the Krusty Krab ....

SpongeBob knocks Mr Krabs's home.

SpongeBob: Hi Mr Krabs ....( whispering timidly) "wha...what .. was so urgent?

Mr Krabs: You see SpongeBob, my daughter, Perl, complains that the stove has broken down and it's cold at home, but as you know i'm short of money

SpongeBob: (ironic) Sure, Mr. Krabs, after all, only several million dollars .....

Mr Krabs: I know you understand, son. Tell me you could fix the stove, boy?

SpongeBob: I do not know Mr Krabs, I think it would be more convenient to install a heater ,like the one that I have in my house.

Mr Krabs: SpongeBob, repairs the brazier and stop talking nonsense

Bob: But ... there are very well priced equipment ...

Mr Krabs: Look, son, if I would, but I would just to put a radiator in the room, and, frankly, for that fudge is better to stay with thestove . The day that I will put in heating the whole house, even put a radiator in the bathroom, you understand, right son?

Bob: (ironic) Sure, Mr. Krabs, you're like me when i dont go to running every morning with Larry, I will not, because if I will not participating in the Olympics in athletics, go to run it is stupid....

Mr Krabs: I knew you will understand, kid. Well, now get on with the brazier, which is not going to fix it alone

Bob: Okay.

Bob thought: Obviously the letter was not sent by Mr Krabs, although I should have suspected it, have been him instead of chocolates contain a pair package of bills to pay....

To Be Continue.................


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday, day off for SpongeBob**

Spongebob: (lying on the couch) Today I have nothing to do, but I get the impression that I forget something ...

Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggg (phone rings)

SpongeBob: (grabbing the iron) Hello? ............( obviously no one answer)

............ hey, answer answer ........ ........................ talking to anyone ...... .......... burns... burns me (SpongeBob smells the burning smell from his ear) Whaaaaaaat?!

FIRE,FIRE!!! Gary, RUN; RUUUUUUN, GIVE ME WATEERRR!!

Gary throws up the dirty water of the mop

Bob: Thanks Gary, I suppose......

He suddenly realizes that the phone keeps ringing, run to catch it, tripping over the sofa, cable TV, and throwing a vase from the shelf, which falls on his head and falls next to the phone, and when

he go to get it, Gary comes forward and takes it...

Gary by phone: Mewwwwwwwww, meeeeeeew (hands the phone to Bob)

SpongeBob: For me? Thanks Gary

SpongeBob by phone: Hello?

Across the line: Hey, Bob, where are you?since an hour ago I'm waiting for you at home

Bob: Sandy .... yeah ....¡¡! now I go to there, i will arrive in 1 minute

Sandy: I hope you do not forget the karate kit, i will beat up you.

SpongeBob: We'll see, Sandy. Kia.

SpongeBob takes karate equipment from the closet, and runs to Sandy´s house. Inside, he finds his friend,he looks, and she....... oh, oh!....... she eats chocolates!

SpongeBob: Hey, what's that you eat?

Sandy: Chocolates, do you want one?

SpongeBob thinks: Umm, chocolates, and resemble those of the letter ........

Sandy: Woohoo, earth calling Bob, back to our world ....

Bob: Oh yeah, sorry .... I will have one, thanks Sandy.

Bob taste the chocolate, suddenly a blast of fire out of his mouth  
Bob: Agggggggggggg !!!!!!!! Water!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaterrrrrrrrrrrrrr, pleeeaseeeeeee!!!

SpongeBob, Running as possessed, he plunges headlong into the foutain of Sandy, drinking all the water.

Bob: What are fillings?!

Sandy: jellyfish jelly spicy, my favorites

Bob: umm ........ jellyfish jelly like my gift

Sandy: What are you saying?, SpongeBob, wanted me to give you chocolates like these? But I just

see that its spicy is too heavy for you...

Bob: Are you saying that I can not stand the spicy? I can do!  
Sandy: But two minutes ago, you bited a chocolate and. .......

Bob: Well, that was then, not now, I have matured

Sandy: in just two minutes?

Bob: (hesitant) of course....

Sandy: Well, in that case, you can take the leftover for you, lets go, eat another now.

Bob: Ummm .. Thanks but I have no appetite, better keep it for later.

Sandy : Okay, so let's start with the karate session ......¡¡ Kia!

They spent all afternoon practicing Karate, until it got dark and Bob returned home

Bob: Well I am not sure if Sandy can be my secret admirer....She had jellyfish jelly chocolates,  
but spicy, but also she could bought sweet chocolates for me and the spicy for herself...  
well, I will investigate it other day, now I have to give dinner to Gary

Gary! Today I brought chocolates for dinner!!

Gary comes and eats a couple of chocolates.

Gary Mewwwwww (releasing a puff of fire)

Bob: That's what I call a fiery snail ...... jajajaja (Wait, fiery, Gary also will be noted as a possible author of the letter)

Bob: Good night Gary (Turn off the light)  
Gary Meww (taking a puff of fire that ignited the curtain)

Then Bob takes a fire extinguisher from under the bed and off the flames

Bob: (ironic) And Squidward saying that is not normal to sleep with a fire extinguisher under the bed ....

* * *

To be continue...........

-------------------


End file.
